


𝔒𝔫𝔢 𝔐𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔗𝔦𝔪𝔢, 𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢?~

by eijisthetic



Series: Prince Snow Eiji [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Engagement, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Loosely based off of Sailor Moon’s final manga chapter, M/M, Prince Aslan is very romantic uwu, Romance, Snow Eiji is still fairest of the land, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijisthetic/pseuds/eijisthetic
Summary: Little epilogue of my fanfic: Alluring Snow EijiSnow Eiji begs for his prince to repeat those dreamy words for him once more.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Series: Prince Snow Eiji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582519
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	𝔒𝔫𝔢 𝔐𝔬𝔯𝔢 𝔗𝔦𝔪𝔢, 𝔓𝔩𝔢𝔞𝔰𝔢?~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiritofLove961](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritofLove961/gifts).



> Short but hopefully cute!

The sunlight shone through the curtains of the gold glass-stained window, inviting a warmth into the bedroom that was apart of the golden castle.

  
A large double bed laid in the middle of the room, with sheets and blankets of the finest silk surrounding two soulmates that snuggled closely to each other.

Prince Aslan had his arms wrapped around Prince Snow Eiji’s body as he slept peacefully. The blonde admired how beautiful Snow Eiji’s eyelashes were, dark and long, curled upward swiftly. And how his cheeks were rosy and soft, lips a faded red.

Snow Eiji was breathtakingly _stunning._

“Mmm…” 

Aslan smiled, watching as lover woke up slowly. Snow Eiji’s warm chocolate eyes looked over at soft jade ones, greeted with a charming smile from the blonde. 

“Morning, my love~” The green eyed prince softly whispered, leaving a tender kiss on the dark haired boy’s collarbone. Snow Eiji sighed happily, nuzzling into the golden field of Aslan’s hair.

Pulling away, Aslan stared at Snow Eiji, sincerely.

“Ne...Aslan?”

“Hm?”

Snow Eiji’s cheeks turned pink, caressing the love of his life’s face, sweetly. “Can you please ask me again?~” He begged in an alluring yet innocent voice.

The blonde male sighed, chuckling, “Snow Eiji...I asked you so many times yesterday though…”

The smaller prince pouted, puffing up his pink tinted cheeks sadly, “One more time, _please?~”_

“Alright, alright… Snow Eiji, you’re the most fairest of all the land... I love you so much...will you marry me?~” Aslan said with a romantic tone, nipping at the ear of the dark haired boy.

Arms wrapped around the blonde prince’s back, securely holding onto him. “Yes, I'd _love_ to marry you, Prince Aslan… I’d love to become your _princess~”_ Snow Eiji whispered back, dreamily.

_“I love you~”_ Aslan whispered back into his ear, smiling.

“I love you too!~” Snow Eiji giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao sorry it took so long to write this! 😅🥺 I hope it was to your liking! OvO


End file.
